Love is a weakness
by wizard1901
Summary: The Cullen Men run the mob but what happens when the Swan women mess with there program at the high school they run. love/money/ and some very bad boys. first story be nice better story then summery promise!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first story go easy on me guys okay. I will try do do a chapter a week sometimes more but I want your guys ideas and inputs if you think something should be added or even if yo have a cool idea that you want in here pm me and well go from there. There will be a lot of bad language but I'm not sure about full out sex scenes I my need help with those. Also in this story unless in a classroom only Esme will be called Mrs. Swan for no confusion. ALL TWILIGHT AND ANYTHING RELATED BELONG TO S. MEYER THANK YOU

Prolog/ Chapter 1

Rosalie .P.O.V.

I'm on my way to the senior math class from the teachers room when I run into a kid.

"I'm sorry young man" I said. The little shits response was

"Look were your going sweet tits."

"Excuse me what did you just say?" in my best cold voice,(with the bitch glare of course) the kid looked shocked I spoke back to him.

"I said look where your going sweet tits but if you have a problem understanding that then I can go over it in privet with you."

Oh my god this little shit is hitting on me. I looked at him about to say something when I caught the look of something green and leafy in his shirt pocket.

"Is that a bag of weed?" I couldn't believe this.

"Yea you want some?" He was serious, like offering your teacher a bag of weed was normal. I cant put my hands on him but I can trick him.

"Sure but first I have to go grab something from the office."

"OK sweet tits lets go." That was way to easy.

This idiot was fucking eager. Are you kidding me. Even if I wasn't his teacher and was the same age as him I would never fuck him I mean really talk about dumb-ass. We walked to the office and saw Mrs. Swan the principal there. Perfect. ( She was also my aunt.) we walked up to her and

"Mrs. Swan may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Rose what do you need?" She looked pretty confused I never really need a word at work.

"Well I have this student here that first called me sweet tits then offered me some weed." the look on Mrs. Swans face was shocked the kids face (AN-Liam for later guys) was priceless. Moron.

Alice .P.O.V.

I was teaching history to my junior class when it happened. Facing my class one student in the back pass a clear sandwich bag to the one next to him. Are you kidding me I could see the weed inside the bag.

"Boys what are you doing?" Both turned there heads to me in surprise. The class locked a little shocked to.

"Relax pixie were doing biz so mind your own." said the first own.

"What is your name?" I could not believe this idiot. I was pissed.

"Alec why?" Really.

"So when I take a trip to Mrs. Swans office who to tell her about."He looked speechless. Turning a little "and your name?"

"Why do you need my name?"

"Cause your buying it in my class!"

"Oh no I wasn't buying it pixie you got it wrong he was giving me my share to sell after class" HE WAS ACTULLY LAUGING AT ME! I just stared dumb founded.

"Oh that makes it better." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought it would my name is Afton by the way." He was not kidding he was being serious.

"OK good both Alec and Afton go to Mrs. Swans office." Alec got up pissed "Why don't you go back to the FUCKING PIXIE FORST WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"LEAVE NOW" I was pissed and they both ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay so to clear a few things not all chapters will be long or this quick. All characters look like they originally do if I change them ill let you know.**

Chapter 2

Bella .P.O.V.

I was having a good day. No I mean a really good awesome fucking day. Everybody had there homework, they weren't being assholes at least not until my junior class came in and it went to shit. Two dumb-asses IN THE FRONT ROW passed a brown paper bad between them. I wasn't going to say anything but the guilty look on there faces when I looked at them didn't sit well with me.

"What are you to doing?"

"Nothing Mrs. B it's...it's...um,"

"IT'S MY LUNCH" Suddenly the other one screamed. Yeah that's normal.

"Yeah it's his lunch so just turn around and show me that sweet ass."

"Give it to me. Now" I said pissed the hell off. Who the hell does he think he is. I looked in the bag and there was weed inside.

"Both of you to Mrs. Swans office NOW." Morons

Esme .P.O.V.

I don't like calling one of my students stupid but these five are ridiculous. I mean yes Rose our math teacher got lucky with finding hers. Bella and Alice's four didn't even try to hide it. I mean come on and then to hear what they said to them. I have the five students in my office we are waiting for the police to show up then I will call my daughter (Bella) and my nieces in here. Then I get word that some gentleman will be arriving instead of there parents! Like I will just speak to anybody except the parents absurd.

Carlisle .P.O.V.

I was pissed five of my soldati were expelled from school over a little bit of weed. Lets not mention it was probably a small amount but that they were my boys. Boys under my sons no less. I never had a problem with the school before so I never met the principal and normally I wouldn't be involve but I was bored and wanted to see who this idiot thought he was. I mean really to mess with the mafia you need to be very brave or stupid. My sons are going with me and I better never have to come done here again.

**AN: soldati- lowest rank in the mafia, soilders **


End file.
